For many years, people have often celebrated special days such as Halloween, Christmas, Easter and birthdays by donning costumes and attending parties or other gatherings with other people who may or may not also be wearing costumes. People have also entertained themselves and others by donning costumes and participating in activities or events including trick-or-treating, parades, special movie-related events, or fan club meetings. Generally, such costumes have focused on visually altering the wearers' appearance to others by making the wearers appear to be someone who or something that they are not. For example, for Halloween, such a costume might cause the wearer to appear to be a scary character or thing such as a monster, vampire, witch or ghost, a cartoon or comic book character such as Wonder Woman, Superman, Spiderman, or the Incredible Hulk, a person then in the public spotlight such as a politician, entertainer, athlete or hero, a person associated with a particular occupation such as a doctor, nurse, or clown, an animal such as a gorilla, horse, or chicken, or even a normally inanimate or non-living object or thing such as a machine, beverage bottle, or cloud. Similarly, for Christmas or Easter, such a costume might cause the wearer to appear to be Santa Claus, Mrs. Claus, or the Easter Bunny.
Regardless of the particular type of costume, activity or event, costumes have typically included clothing or other similar articles worn over the wearers' trunk and limbs. Such costumes have also included disguises, masks or makeup worn over or on the wearers' head, face, and/or other body parts. However, while engaging the visual senses of others in the presence of the costumes' wearers, such costumes have generally failed to engage others' non-visual senses such as hearing, smell, or taste. By failing to engage one or more of these non-visual senses, the costumes sometimes also fail to achieve their maximum effect or impression on others.
Therefore, there is a need for a device or system for use in connection with a costume that improves the costume's effectiveness and overall impression by engaging one or more of the other senses of those persons in the presence of the costume's wearer and that changes the way in which such persons perceive the costume's wearer.